Love Finds Its Way
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: Robin's journey home to Patrick's loving arms. A Scrubs re-do. (NOW ON HIATUS, sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

**Love Finds Its Way**

_**How I would have written Robin's return! No character damage necessary and certainly no Sabrina crap pregnancy story cropping up. A Scrubs happy ending is coming!**_

**Chapter 1**

"_Robin."_

Holly Sutton felt sure that she was hearing things. She had been sitting at Robert Scorpio's bedside day in and day out for months now, willing him to wake up, with no result. He'd never given her a single indication that the man she'd always loved was even still _in there._ The doctors said the chances of him waking were slim to none but she had refused to believe it even though the more time she spent in this tiny, sterile room, the more she worried she was fooling herself.

"_Robin…"_

Holly's eyes met Robert's brilliant gray-blue ones. "Ohmigod, Robert!" She couldn't resist giving him a very big hug, unmindful of how startling it might be for him. She embraced him tightly. She had to hold him; simply to know that she wasn't dreaming.

"Holly, you're crushing me."

"I'm sorry, Robert, it's just …" Holly shook her head and sat up. "Never mind. I'm getting the doctors."

"Wait, wait a minute," Robert said. "Is Robin alright now? Did someone save her?"

Holly's heart thudded to a stop for a moment. Obviously Robert was confused or he had some kind of amnesia. He thought Robin was alive. God help her when she had to tell him differently. But not now. Now she needed to get him a doctor.

"Robin's…" Holly sighed. "Look now, Robert, that can wait. Let me just go get the doctor and –" She broke off as Robert was suddenly grabbing her hand, intertwining their fingers so that she couldn't escape. His grip was firm, steady even, and that made her glad because she had believed if he ever did wake up, his bones would be atrophied and he wouldn't have any strength whatsoever left in his body. _She should have known better._

"Holly, stay here and talk to me. Where's Robin? Where's my daughter? Tell me you found her by now. How long have I been out anyway?"

Holly sighed. "You've been out for almost a year…"

"Damn, a whole year," Robert said, taking a moment to let that sink in. "And Robin? Has she been found yet?"

Holly felt tears gathering in her eyes. She was going to have to break Robert's heart all over again and she hated it. "Robert, Robin… Robin died nearly two years ago. There was an explosion at the lab she was working in and –"

Robert shook his head. "No, no. Holly, that's not true. She's alive!"

"Oh, Robert, how I wish that were true. More than anything. But that's simply not the case, darling."

"I know she is, Holly!" Robert practically shouted. "I may be in this godforsaken hospital bed feeling pretty damn helpless right now but my brain is still sharp and I know what I know. _Robin is alive._ She's being held captive and we need to find her now. We need to put together a task-force and rush that clinic and save my daughter."

"Robert, you've got to be mistaken. How is this possible? They found a body."

"Well, it wasn't Robin's body. Because I saw her myself. Right before everything went black; I saw her with my own eyes. I heard her screams. Screams that will haunt me forever … But, Holly, believe me; my daughter is alive."

"You're sure?"

Robert nodded and looked deeply into Holly's eyes, gaze unwavering. "I would bank my life on it, Holly. Robin is alive. And we've got to save her and bring her back to her family where she belongs." He squeezed her hand. "Now, first things first. We have to call Anna. We have to tell her what's going on. She has to meet up with us."

"Robert, if you're thinking of getting out of this hospital bed right now-"

"Of course I am. I am going to track my daughter down – if that's the last thing I ever do."

"I hope it's not. You just came back to us."

"Holly, get me the phone."

"Robert …"

"I need to get Anna over here."

"You can't just spring news like this on her over the phone."

"You're right. You call her."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Tell her I've woken up and I am asking for her. That I have news. Bring Mac. Bring Duke even. Anyone really who can help us save Robin... We're going to have the best surprise for all of them."

"What about Patrick? Should we ask him to come to? But then, if we don't rescue Robin-"

"So you do believe she's alive?"

"I believe in you."

"We'll rescue Robin, Holly. And yes, Patrick should be involved. As much as I want to see my daughter, he wants to just as much, if not more. Call them, Holly. Please. I'll never ask you another favor."

Holly smirked. "Why don't I believe that?" She then reached for the phone. "Well now. Here goes nothing."

XoXoXo

Anna Devane raised her hand to knock on the door. She was smiling. It had been a very long time since she'd done that. She had some hope right now; knowing that Robert was awake. He was one of her best friends; if not the best. She had been so thrilled when Holly called – something she never would have been before – and told her the good news.

She knocked twice. She heard giggling beyond the door she smiled still wider. She loved Emma's giggles. They reminded her so much of Robin's little laughs back in the day.

"Oh, Robin," she whispered. "I miss you but I know you're looking down, incredibly happy that your dear father is awake and kicking. He has something important to tell all of us and I am very curious what it is. I hope its great news. Of course the greatest news would be if you were alive but … I just hope you're at peace now, my beautiful daughter."

The door opened and Patrick was standing there. "Hey, Anna," he greeted her. He was smiling too but the smile never quite reached his eyes. He still missed her daughter, just like she did. Robin was the love of his life. He may be happy with Sabrina, who Anna honestly liked, but Robin was his soulmate and losing one's soulmate … You never got over that.

"Come on in," Patrick said. "You're just in time for a tea party with Emma and Sabrina."

Anna smiled and moved inside. Patrick shut the door after her. Anna spotted Emma and Sabrina sitting at a little table drinking what looked like water out of plastic tea cups.

"Grandma!" Emma shouted in happiness when she spotted Anna standing there. She bolted to her feet and ran over to her. She threw her arms around Anna and hugged her tightly. "Did you come to have a tea party with us?"

"Well I came to talk to your daddy but … well, what can one cuppa hurt?"

"What's a cuppa?" Emma asked.

"That's what we call a cup of tea in Britain."

"Where you came from."

"Right."

"Come on, come on." Emma grabbed Anna's hand and tugged her over to the table. She pulled out a little chair for Anna and Anna sunk down onto it.

"Hello, Anna," Sabrina greeted her. She was wearing a pink tutu and pink lipstick was smeared from her lips to her cheek. Anna would only admit to herself that Sabrina didn't quite look as cute in it as Duke had. The day they had babysat Emma had been wonderful. Anna looked forward to many more days like that. Having Emma near was as close as she'd ever get to her Robin again.

"Hello, Sabrina, how are you?" Anna asked as Emma made busywork of pouring the water and placing a cloth napkin in front of her. She also poured imaginary sugar and cream into it.

"I'm great. I'm always great when I'm with my favorite people." Sabrina affectionately chucked Emma under the chin and the little girl smiled.

"Your tea is ready, Grandma," Emma said. "It's a tiny bit hot so don't burn your tongue." She giggled at the idea.

Anna smiled. "Alright." She made a big show of blowing on the tea and then taking a sip. "Hmm, that's delicious. The best tea I've ever tasted."

Emma blushed prettily. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. It's true." Anna took another sip as the girls chattered on. Sabrina was great with Emma but Anna couldn't help but think that Robin deserved to have moments like this. If only…

Her eyes drifted to Patrick. He was standing there, watching them but yet his eyes had taken on a sort of vacant look. Anna's chest hurt and she suddenly didn't feel half so happy anymore. It seemed Patrick was caught in a state of inertia too. Poor man.

Emma noticed Anna had finished off her cop and went to refill it. Anna smiled. "While my tea cools, let me just have a quick chat with your daddy."

"Alright, Grandma," Emma agreed. She smiled at Anna as Anna pulled herself up from the table and moved towards Patrick.

"The kitchen?" Anna suggested.

"Sure," Patrick said, shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts. He followed Anna to the kitchen and took a spot leaning against the cool stove. "What's up?"

"It's Robert."

"Is he – how is he?"

"He woke up," Anna said, a smile coming back to her face. "He's actually awake. Holly called me with the news about half an hour ago. I hurried right over to tell you."

"Anna, that's fantastic news," Patrick said. "I am so glad. Emma is going to be thrilled when I tell her."

"I know she will be… By the way, Robert wants to see us right away."

"Us?"

"Yes you and me. And Mac and Duke too. Holly informed me that he has some major news to share with all of us."

"What kind of news?"

"I can't begin to imagine."

"I wish he'd tell us that –" Patrick shook his head. "Never mind."

"I know. You were wishing somehow that he'd have some great news about Robin being alive but we both know –"

"She's gone." Patrick nodded. "Yeah, I know. Sometimes though … It doesn't feel that way."

"I understand that," Anna said. "It's so surreal … But whatever he has to tell us… He's insisting we come to Switzerland right away to hear it. Do you think you can get away?"

"Yeah, sure. I will hand over my cases to the 'great' Dr. Clay and Emma … She can stay with Sabrina. I am sure she'd love that."

"I bet," Anna said. "Emma really likes her."

Patrick nodded. "She does. I've been thinking about …"

"About?"

"About marrying Sabrina," Patrick admitted. "Emma would love that and it seems like the right thing to do."

Anna frowned slightly. The right thing to do wasn't always the best thing in cases like these. But she couldn't say so – especially not with Sabrina in the next room. So she just nodded.

"Robin wanted me to find love again, to move on, and not be hung up on her forever. She wanted me to be happy."

"And you're happy…?"

"I'm trying to be," Patrick said in a soft voice. "Anyway, what time does our flight leave?"

"Whenever I can book the tickets. So in a few hours I'd bet."

"Okay. Let me talk to Sabrina and Emma. Then I'll pack. You can call me with the itinerary when you've got it."

"I will do that," Anna said. She offered Patrick an impromptu hug and then walked towards the living room. She intended to finish off her cuppa with Emma and then go get the ball rolling on heading to Switzerland. Why did she have the strongest feeling that whatever she was about to find out from Robert would change her life forever? Actually change _all_ of them forever?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the wonderful feedback! I hope you like this update. Robin's so close to being free. YAY.

**Chapter 2**

Patrick watched Anna leave and then approached his daughter and his girlfriend. It still felt weird thinking of anyone as his girlfriend. Robin was the only woman he had ever truly wanted or needed but she was gone and he needed to move on. He told himself that he needed to move forward for Emma's sake. But it was so damn hard sometimes just to put one foot in front of the other.

Sabrina spotted him moving over first. She looked up at him with eyes full of adoration and it was all he could do not to look away. He didn't deserve the loving adoration she heaped on him. He sometimes didn't feel he deserved anything but misery. He should have saved Robin that day in the lab. What had he been thinking letting her go back in there?

Robin was weighing heavily on his mind this afternoon – though she was never truly far from his thoughts or his heart. "Hey, Patrick," Sabrina greeted him with a big smile. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, really great actually," Patrick said. "Robert's awake."

Now Emma was looking at her father with excitement. "Grandpa's awake? He's coming back home?" She jumped out of her seat and hugged Patrick happily.

"Yes, your grandfather Robert is awake and he is hopefully coming back here soon."

"When can we see him?"

"I am actually going to see him myself first. I'm flying to Switzerland – the country he's in now – to see him."

"Can I come too?" Emma asked, jumping up and down. "Please!"

"I wish you could but you've got school, did you forget that, Missy?" Patrick asked, offering her a teasing smile.

"No but-"

"But nothing. You need to go to school."

"Who's going to stay with me while you're gone?" Emma asked. "Sabrina?" She asked hopefully, looking over at her friend, the woman she had gotten so close to in the last year.

"I'd love to," Sabrina said before Patrick could even ask. "Patrick, that is if you need me to."

"I do," Patrick agreed. He looked back at Emma. "I'll only be gone for a few days at most. Just long enough to see your grandpa and give him an open invitation to come stay here at Casa Drake."

"Casa?" Emma laughed. "That means 'house' in Spanish!"

"It sure does. How smart are you?" Patrick asked, tickling her lightly as Emma shrieked with laughter, trying to get away. Sabrina caught his eye. She was beaming at them with unadulterated joy. Patrick realized that Sabrina truly loved Emma. Still, no one had loved Emma quite like Robin. But Robin she was gone. She was gone. Just … why couldn't he accept that?

He looked away, closing his eyes for a minute. Then he popped them open and looked at Emma. "I don't need to tell you to be a good girl because you already are, huh? The best girl."

Emma smiled and held out her arms to her daddy. Patrick swept her up into his embrace and held her tightly to him. He lightly nuzzled her cheek. "I'm going to miss you, Em."

"I'll miss you too, Daddy," Emma said and her eyes filled with tears that matched Patrick's own suddenly watery ones. "Come home soon?" It was a question, a plea even. Patrick understood then that there must be times she thought he'd go away like her mother and never get to return. And that broke his heart.

He kissed her forehead. "I promise to come home. I swear to that." He then hugged her once more and set her down on her feet. He looked over at Sabrina whose hands were clasped in front of her. She was still smiling at the two of them. "Thank you for taking care of my little girl," Patrick said.

Sabrina nodded and walked over to them. She hugged them both tightly and Patrick tried to enjoy the moment but deep down, it didn't feel completely right to him.

XoXoXo

Four hours later, Patrick found himself sitting in first class, tapping his foot anxiously. Anna sat beside him and Mac and Duke flanked her on the other side. There was quiet in their section of the plane as the aircraft taxied down the runway. Patrick held his breath for a long moment and his ears popped as they made their ascent. They would be in Switzerland by morning and he was anxious thinking about what awaited him when he got there. This trip had all the makings of being life-changing but why he had no idea. He knew Robin was up there looking after them though – thrilled that they were all together and running to her beloved father's side.

Patrick couldn't stop thinking about Robin. The higher the plane rose in the sky, the more he imagined that she was here and nearby and he could just reach out the window and touch her somehow, right where she was in heaven.

If only…

"How'd Emma take your leaving?" Anna asked, leaning over to touch his arm for a moment in a comforting gesture.

Patrick looked out the window at the night. Stars were beginning to glitter in the sky and he told himself that Robin had planted them there, guiding him to his destiny, whatever it was. God, he was coming apart here but he missed her. His whole body ached for her and he could hardly breathe without her.

"Patrick?" Anna prompted him.

Patrick turned to look at her. "She took it well. She's thrilled her grandfather is awake and going to be alright." He sighed. "I think she's also a little worried that I won't come back…"

"That's natural given the circumstances. She misses her mother so much. _I_ miss my daughter so much."

"God, me too," Patrick murmured. "She was … everything." That's all he could say. If he said anything else, he might come apart, so instead he turned to look out the window as conversation started to pick up around him.

He heard Mac speak. "I can't believe my brother's finally awake. If I know him, he's already making the nurses and doctors miserable wanting to get out of there."

"Of course," Duke said, a humorous tone in his voice.

Anna sighed. "Well he has news for all of us, according to Holly. Big news."

"I can't imagine what it could be. He's awake. You would think that's the news," Mac said.

"Yes, what else could it be?" Duke asked.

"Maybe he and Holly are getting married again," Mac said. "And he wants our blessing."

"He could ask for our blessing on the phone," Anna said. "And he has to know none of us would begrudge him happiness."

"Indeed not," Duke agreed. "It must be something more – something important and potentially life-altering."

"I agree," Anna said. "I am wishing for some kind of miracle but Robert waking up… I suppose that's miracle enough. He's back and raising hell and that's what matters."

The conversation faded away after that. Patrick kept staring out the window. He had never believed in wishing on a star – it seemed like such a stupid thing to do - but with them so damn close to the heavens… He felt compelled to.

_Robin,_ he thought, _help us okay? Help Emma and me and everyone who loves you. Help us to know somehow – somehow that you're okay. Help us move on. We keep trying – we really do – but it's not working. If you can hear my thoughts and the words in my heart, help us. Help me…_

XoXoXo

Robin was jolted awake by the sound of the door slamming back on its hinges. She had nodded off in the lab sometime in the wee hours, exhausted from working endlessly to come up with the cure for Jerry's illness. There were so many psychos around her all the time, that she wondered which one was coming for her now. The main lights clicked on and she saw Liesl Orbecht standing there. Liesl was the one that took the most joy in her pain and Robin hated her far more than anyone else. She even eclipsed Lisa Niles in the Looney-tunes department.

"Wakey, wakey, Dr. Scorpio," Orbecht said in that grating accent of hers.

"Orbecht," Robin returned, rubbing her sleepy eyes. "What do you want?" She asked frostily.

"Now is that any way to talk to the person who has given you room and board all these months, who has looked after you as one of her own?"

Robin could have spit on her. "Took care of me? Please. You and your merry band of crazies –" She broke off as Orbecht clicked her tongue. She had to learn to play nice so god willing she could go home to her family sooner rather than later. "Never mind."

"Oh you think me crazy? Insane? Psychotic? Now, now; I am but a woman in love."

"With Faison."

"Of course. Who else could I love enough to have gone to such great lengths to –"

"Punish him. Punish him for not loving you the way he always has loved my mother." Robin couldn't resist a snipe at Orbecht. "Not that Faison knows the meaning of the word 'love' either. Love is not like that. Love is-"

"Save the rhapsodizing," Orbecht said. "As much as I enjoy a little banter with you here and there, I'm afraid that's not why I came in here so early."

"Okay, why did you? Do you want to taunt me some more?"

"No. It seems that your father has awakened from his unfortunate coma."

Robin's heart hammered against her chest. For a moment, she forgot to be angry. "My father's awake?" She asked in a hoarse voice. "He's really okay?"

"For now," Orbecht said with a maniacal cackle. "I'll have to deal with him later but for now it seems his English consort and love, Holly Sutton, has alerted others to his being awake."

"He's awake and he knows! He knows that I'm alive and I know my father – he will move heaven and earth to come for me. Thank god."

"No I'm no god," Orbecht chuckled. "But I do have the power to make sure you two never meet again. Your family – including dear Patrick – is on their way here to Switzerland, according to my sources."

Robin's heart hammered still more and this time her eyes filled with tears. "Patrick's coming? He is – once he finds out that I'm alive, he's going to come for me too. You are doing down for this, Orbecht. You'll rot in a foreign prison for the rest of your days while I am home, happily reunited with the people I love the most."

"Oh don't believe that. I told you. Patrick has moved on, Robin. He has no interest in you anymore. He is simply coming to Switzerland to placate a sickly old man. And even on the slight chance that he were to seek you out, he'll never find you."

Robin's blood ran instantly cold. "What are you talking about?" She suddenly saw the needle in Orbecht's hand. "No, no way. You're not going to kill me."

"Oh no, darling, you're too valuable alive."

"Then what is the shot for?"

"To subdue you, of course," Orbecht said as if it should be obvious. Robin backed up against the wall, looking for a way to escape.

"Why do you want to subdue me? What are you planning?"

"Oh, how quaint of you. You think if you talk you can distract me from what's coming and plan your escape. But I'm afraid it does not work that way. I'm far too clever for that." She flicked her fingers with her free hand and two burly guards came stomping into the room. Robin felt ill.

"What are you doing, Orbecht?"

"You'll be easier to move this way," Orbecht said.

"Move where?"

"Away from here, Dr. Scorpio. Your loved ones may make it here but they won't find you. They never will see you again if I can help it."

Robin's eyes burned with tears but she knew what she had to do. She immediately kicked out as Orbecht advanced on her. Orbecht took the kick to the arm and the needle went flying across the room. Orbecht looked at her arm and then cackled as she shouted at the guards to grab Robin. Robin looked for the best escape route to the door. It involved hopping onto the lab table and taking a flying leap out the door. She had just pounced onto it when the two guards hurtled themselves towards her. She tried to step back and tumbled from the table, flying backwards where her body painfully met the wall.

Orbecht was shouting at the goons to grab Robin as she quickly found her bearings again and righted herself. She stood up to her full height of 5'2 and as soon as the guards leapt for her again, she grabbed Orbecht by that impossibly greasy bun of hers and shoved her as hard as she could into the guards. The guards hit the floor with Orbecht flailing on top of them. Robin had two options. To run like hell or stay and fight the way Scorpios always did. She went for the latter. She kicked Orbecht back and grabbed for the needle off of the floor. She stabbed it, as hard as he could, into Orbecht's arm and the evil woman slumped, instantly unconscious, on top of the men.

The goons shouted curses at Robin as she kicked one in the face and ripped the door open. She slammed it closed after her and was thankful for once that the locks were on the outside of the doors here. She was able to bolt the door with the guards and Orbecht inside. If she hurried now, she could escape from this clinic of horrors. _She was halfway home to her family where she belonged!_


	3. Important Notice

**Important Notice:**

Hey all. This fic is now on an indefinite hiatus and I will explain why. I had high hopes for it but no matter how many times I write and rewrite the next chapter, it doesn't sound right and you all deserve to read a fic that is worthy of the awesomeness that is our Scrubs. Whatever I write doesn't sound authentic and I think it's because canon has messed with my brain so much. From now on, all Scrubs fics I write will take place before Robin's "death" in 2012 or will be completely AU. I just feel too sad to try to fix what RC/FV destroyed.

I sincerely hope you understand. I am not giving up on writing Scrubs; it's just this fic that I'm giving up on. Thank you and I'm sorry this won't have a proper ending but look for updates to my other stories soon.


End file.
